Waitresses
by delusionment
Summary: Kagome couldn't think of anything else when she had to help around her family's diner. Even when the subject was about love. [hiatus]
1. Waitressing Is My Life

Chapter 1: Waitressing is My Life

She was an ordinary girl. That's it. An ordinary girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair was always tied back into a ponytail to keep the hair out of her face as she took the orders of her customers. And yes, she was a waitress. She never had the chance to stop and rest since her family's diner was so busy. She was always running over the place in order to keep everyone satisfied. Not once did she mix an order up or break a plate.

This is the story of a girl named Kagome Higurashi. Her family owned a successful diner called the Shikon No Tama Diner. Her father had passed away long ago, leaving her mother with no job and three kids to take care of. Mrs. Higurashi moved in with her father and helped run the little restaurant he had while Kagome, her older sister Kikyo, and her younger brother Sota would be home schooling themselves in the apartment flat above. When Kikyo and Kagome were around 12, they would go to school and go back to the diner to help as waitresses.

That went on for seven years. Kikyo had gotten married to a man named Naraku Onigumo and moved away. Kagome was now 19 and she still waitresses at the restaurant. Sota was only 9 years old, and he was already working as a bus boy. Nothing else crossed Kagome's mind after hour after hour as she served those sitting in the booths and tables. She was now out of high school, and instead of going to college, she was now a full time waitress, still helping her family make a living. She was Valedictorian and every college across America wanted her to attend their school. All Kagome said to them was, "I'm sorry but I have to decline. My family needs me to help run their business."

She was just an ordinary girl now. An ordinary girl who just waitresses and works in the family business. After the shop was closed, Kagome spent hours in her room, pouring over college textbooks and teaching herself. She had learned how to teach herself as a child, so she could do it now. Sleep wasn't so much as a problem for her since she had grown to be insomniac. Once in a while, she would chat with Kikyo over the phone and catch up on the times.

"What is wrong with you?" Kikyo would always ask. "You were the top of your class and you threw it all away, just to be full time in mom and Grandpa's business. You could have had a future. Your future now is just being stuck at home taking the orders from strangers. And that's not future, Kagome."

Kagome just shook her head. "I've got to do this, Kikyo. You got married and left with Naraku. I'm just trying to help." She answered calmly. Kikyo always was bewildered of how her sister could say something like that with no hesitation and such simplicity. So she just left it at that.

"It's her decision so I can't argue with her. It's a shame she couldn't do more for the society. The world could really use her and her brain." Kikyo mentioned sadly to her husband.

"Hi. I'm Kagome. I'll be your waitress today." Kagome would always introduce to her customers after they have been seated. She quickly took their order and hurried off to another table to hand them their check and clean up the dirty plates. She placed the order on the counter for her mom, the cook, to start cooking. She threw the dirty dishes into the bin and grabbed another pot of coffee and a table's ready food. She brought them to the respected table before running back to set new customers at an empty table. She was always busy. The only time talked was when she was serving her customers and such. She made small talk and was strictly about business.

No one had to call out her name or "Miss" because she was on her toes and did what had to be done. This allowed Kagome to stick earpieces into her ears and listen to music as she provided the needs of clients.

"Kagome? Wouldn't you be happier if you were doing something you like in your life than just waitressing?" Her mother would ask once in a while after the restaurant was closed.

"Mother, I love to serve people. When I do a good job, the pay is good. This is my life." Kagome answered honestly with a smile.

It worried Mrs. Higurashi to see her daughter like this. She was always hoping to see Kagome get married and live a happy life with her husband, just like Kikyo was doing. Kagome had barely been out of the restaurant and hadn't seen the light of day since her high school graduation. She was always in the diner. When the restaurant was closed for the night, she occupied herself in her bedroom, pouring over college course books under the light of a lamp.

That is until she met Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so I made a new story but I couldn't help it. I just got the idea when I was playing Diner Dash WAY too many times. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha. I just like coming up with ideas to mess with their little universe. Ha ha. Stay tuned! 


	2. Just Another Rich Boy Trying to Change

Chapter 2: Just Another Rich Boy Trying to Change

Inuyasha Taisho had all the money in the world to anything. His father sent him to the best schools and pampered him with whatever he asked for. Though his family was so rich, he rebelled against all of it. He wanted to be normal and not have other people think he was a sorry little rich boy. Inuyasha would seclude himself since he didn't want to talk to anyone. Actually, no one wanted to talk to _him_. His father was always away on business and the mansion he lived in was only occupied with servants, his older half-brother Sesshomaru, and himself. Sesshomaru really didn't like his younger brother so he acted like he never really existed.

Inuyasha's father fell in love with a human named Izayoi. They got married and she bore him a son. She died when Inuyasha was around six years old. He knew he was different from the world when people made fun of him. Those people were demons and humans. Other kids bullied him at his school because he was a half demon. Or more likely, he was a "half-breed." Sick of hearing the taunts and insults he quietly took, he finally cracked and beat up all those who thought he shouldn't exist in the world. Because he had injured so many other students, he was expelled. The same story continued on until Inuyasha reached high school.

By then, Inuyasha was now tougher and made of steel. He had developed a stubborn and icy personality and never really got close to people. He still rebelled against his father's money since he just wanted to be normal. He finally found a school that accepted him for what he really was. The school was made up of 30 Demons, 50 Humans, and 20 Half-Demons. He lastly found a place where he felt comfortable.

Inuyasha grew to be popular at his new high school even though he wanted nothing to do with it. He had fan girls who fainted as he walked past them and gossiped about how sexy he looked with his adorable dog-ears, long silver hair, and golden eyes. He rolled his eyes and ignored them. Inuyasha had to clean out his locker everyday from the many love notes girls sent him.

For the first time in his life, he had friends. Inuyasha managed to break away a little from his icy behavior and make a few friends. He befriended humans named Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi. He was also friends with two demons named Koga Wolf and Ayame Lily. He and Koga had more of a competitive friendship than anything. Ayame and Koga were dating since the seventh grade. Sango and Ayame were best friends and Miroku just had a huge crush on Sango, even though he hit on every attractive girl in the whole school.

Their friendship stayed strong throughout the four years of high school and even after they graduated. Sango, Ayame, and Miroku were still 18 while Koga and Inuyasha were 19. Inuyasha's father was so proud to see that his son had broken through his secluded stage and stopped beating up those who thought of him differently. Maybe he still wasn't completely accepted by society but it was close enough to crack a grin on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha was smart enough to be co-Valedictorian in his high school. Instead of choosing to attend such schools as Harvard and Yale or one of the Ivy League Schools, he choose to attend the same school as Miroku and Sango.

"I hear that there's a popular diner where the college is. All the students go to the diner before and after classes. The food is really good too!" Sango answered excitedly as Miroku was driving to the new campus for orientation.

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked.

"My cousin told me. She went to Kaze no Kizu University five years ago." Sango replied. "I can't believe we're finally out of high school! It was such a drag…"

"The only thing I can't wait for are all the beautiful women at the university." Miroku said with a wide grin. Sango frowned and kicked Miroku's seat from behind. "Ow!"

"Jerk." She muttered angrily.

"Some things never change." Inuyasha said to himself with an amusing grin.

"Oh! Oh! There's the school!" Sango cried when she saw that they were nearing the campus. "Houshi-sama, park here!"

"Houshi-sama" was Sango's nickname for Miroku. She respected him enough to call him by "sama" but she used his first name to snap him back into place. Miroku did what he was told and swung the car around to park in the spot before anyone else could take it.

The newly graduated teenagers stepped out of the car and began walking up the campus. The moment Miroku saw girls in skirts, he hopped over to them to introduce himself. Sango glowered hatefully after him. "Miroku! Get you ass back here now!" She screamed. The girls he had been flirting with started giggling.

Miroku's shoulder slumped down as he guiltily walked back to Inuyasha and Sango. "At least you didn't grab me from them like you used to do back in high school…" He muttered.

Ignoring his comment, she grabbed him by the collar. "Ooh! Look! They've already begun the ground tour! Let's go!" She cried, dragging Miroku along.

"Forget my last thought. Things aren't really that big of a difference since high school." Inuyasha said to himself, but this time it was out loud. With a slight grin, he followed after his two friends.


	3. I Would Hate to Be a Waitress

Chapter 3: I Would Hate to Be a Waitress

"Damn, I'm beat." Miroku answered, lying on his new bed inside the dorm he shared with Inuyasha. "That tour was so long!"

"I'm actually kind of hungry. We should go get something to eat." Inuyasha suggested. He could hear the faint grumbling inside his stomach.

"Sounds good. I'll get Sango to come with us." His friend replied. Both went out before heading off in different directions. Miroku went up the stairs to Sango's floor while Inuyasha went down to the parking lot to Miroku's car.

About ten minutes later, both Miroku and Sango showed up. The girl was looking more cheerful than she had been earlier that day. "Where should we go to eat?" Sango asked while yawning.

"How about we try that diner that your cousin at before?" Inuyasha implied.

"Good idea."

Meanwhile…

Kagome was extremely busy as usual. Her feet felt numb and her body was tired. Yet, did she complain? No. Not even her customers had any complaints to make. Kagome slapped down two more orders onto the counter for her mom to create. As she was writing down more orders, a slim woman, who looked almost like Kagome but more sophisticated entered the diner.

Without even looking, Kagome called over to the newest customer. "I'll be right with you. You can take a seat over there, by the window." She said quickly, taking the order to her mother. Instead, the woman went behind the bar and picked out and apron and put it on.

"How about I help you instead?" she asked. Kagome looked up with surprise only to find her older sister Kikyo.

"Kikyo! What are you…?"

"Hey there little sister. I'll explain after the place closes." She replied smiling. She picked up a notepad and began to help around the place.

About an hour later, the place was about to close in 20 minutes. No one else was left and all tables were cleaned. Kagome and Kikyo sat at the bar, talking.

"So why are you back here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Naraku has a business meeting here. And this is where my dear family is so I might as well come too for a visit. I got back in three days." Kikyo answered.

Kagome hugged her beloved sister. "It's so great seeing you back here!"

"Now that isn't the only reason why I came back. I just wanted to make sure that you really, absolutely, positively sure that you want to spend your life serving people for a living." Kikyo said out of the blue.

"Yes. I'll do it as long as I live. This diner is where we grew up and it will remain open until we can't possibly keep it open any longer." Kagome responded calmly.

"Alright. If that is what you want then I respect your decision." The older sister said. "But when this place does close down, what are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to start my own catering business. I have the skills. I've known how to cook all sorts of recipes since I was five. I obviously know how to clean and serve others. And I'll have plenty of money from here that it is only fitting." The young waitress retorted happily. "Kikyo, please stop worrying about me. I'll make it through life just being a waitress. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Her older sister sighed. "I guess not. But you should really get out and get more sun. You're always cooped up in here and not enjoying the nice weather outside. Promise me you'll try to get out more often."

Kagome's smile widened as she nodded. "All right. I'll try. I'll help mom with the laundry on the diner's day off." She replied.

The door opened with a jingle, alerting the pair of new customers. Kagome immediately jumped up to greet them. "Hello! Welcome to the Shikon no Tama Diner! I'm Kagome and I'll be your waitress for today!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

She showed them to a table inside. There were only three of them. There were two humans, a boy and girl, and a demon boy. As the girl and the demon boy sat down, the human boy did not sit down with them right away. He wandered off to Kikyo, who was still sitting on the bar.

"So…how about I buy you a drink?" Miroku asked slyly.

Kikyo turned to look at the boy and held up her left hand, showing him the gold band on her ring finger. "I'm married." She implied icily.

"Okay then!" he exclaimed, immediately backing off. Miroku learned one thing, and that was to hit on any pretty girl. But another thing he learned was never to go after a girl who was already hitched or with another person.

"You pig!" Sango hissed at Miroku. "Maybe you should check the ring finger for a ring before going after them!"

"Sorry…sorry." He answered.

"Your flirtatious manner is starting to give me a headache." Inuyasha muttered.

"Hmph. It's given me a headache since Miroku hit puberty," Sango answered viciously as Inuyasha snorted with laughter. "Maybe it will finally go away if he stops."

Miroku looked at Sango for a minute before grabbing her hands. "I have an idea…why don't you go out with me and I'll stop looking at other women." He proposed. "And besides, I've always been attracted to you since I met you."

Sango quickly tore her hands away. "I think I'll pass on that offer." She said. "Miss Kagome! We're ready to take our order!"

Kagome quickly hurried over with her notepad out and ready. "Yes, what would you like?"

"I'll take the Chili Cheeseburger with no onions and not pickles." Inuyasha replied.

"Any drink to go with that?"

The dog demon shrugged. "I don't know. Just give me Coke."

Kagome nodded and jotted the orders down. "For you miss?"

"Ah, yes. I'll just have the salad with Italian dressing, the cheeseburger with fries, and a Diet Dr. Pepper." Sango ordered, handing her menu to Kagome.

"Very good choice, ma'am. And you, sir?"

"Ah…I don't know. I'll have the same as my friend Inuyasha." Miroku answered, gesturing to his friend.

"All right then. I'll be back as soon as possible with your food." Kagome answered, quickly going behind to the kitchen and starting to cook the orders.

Sango stared after her waitress and shuddered. "Ugh. I would **hate** to be a waitress." She said disgustedly.

"What's so bad with being a waitress?" Inuyasha asked. "It is considered a way to making money."

"I just don't like the work. Serving customers who don't even appreciate the work you just worked your ass off for does not seem like the way of life I would want." Sango replied earnestly.

"Ok, hypothetically, if you were in a city and you needed to make a living, what job would you take? Being a prostitute or a waitress?" Miroku questioned.

Kikyo, still seated at the bar, tried hard not to laugh.

"Neither." She said intelligently. "Instead of being a whore and a person who barely makes any money, I'll borrow money from my parents until I can get a good job and pay them back."

Inuyasha snickered. "You'll be in serious debt if you do that, Sango. I'd rather be a waiter to earn myself some money." He retorted.

"Oh, whatever Inuyasha. You never have to get a job because your father pays for all your expenses. Then when you're done with college, you'll be in the same business as him to earn the same amount of cash." The girl countered with repulsion.

Inuyasha glowered at her. "You better leave my father and his money out of this conversation, wench. I'm paying for college out of my own pocket, you just better realize that."

Thankfully, Kagome came out of the kitchen with a tray filled with food and drinks. She quickly gave the food to the rightful people before starting to clean up the counter. "Would you like anything Kikyo?" she asked her sister.

"No. That's all right. I think I'll just go upstairs to see Mom, Grandpa, and Sota." She said. Kikyo went inside the kitchen and into the backroom where the living room and stairs to the upstairs apartment were.

Kagome waited as Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku ate their food. "Wow…this stuff is really good!" Miroku said, completely awed by the food he was eating.

"This is delicious…and that waitress was the one who made this?" Sango asked.

"Yes, she did. An you're actually congratulating her for doing a good job?" Inuyasha said.

"Shut up." Was all Sango said.

"Check please." Miroku called. Kagome walked over to them and handed them the check. She picked up all the dirty plates before depositing them in the sink inside the kitchen. "So how much should we tip her?"

"Fifteen percent." Sango chipped in.

"I say twenty percent." Inuyasha cut in.

"Twenty-five. She was quick, fast, and she made really good food for us. No mistakes." Miroku pointed out. "Twenty-five or twenty. Either one."

Inuyasha took out his wallet. "Twenty-five. Sango?"

She sighed. "I guess I don't really have a choice, do I? I'm out voted." She slapped down her half of the bill and her two other friends did the same. The gathered it all and put it inside the small check folder.

They got up and set it in front of Kagome before heading out the door. "Thank you very much! Have a nice day!" She bid as they went out the door. When they drove off, Kagome took the money for the check and put it into the cash register and locked it. Next, she locked the diner door and flipped the sign to make it read, "Closed."

She took the remaining money and put it into her pocket before starting the dishes. "Another day, another customer. Today was certainly busy as usual." She said to herself and began to hum.

Nothing was going to hold her down. Her positive attitude throughout everything made everything look so much brighter. Though people thought waitressing was not a life, it was to Kagome. She had been doing it for so long that she didn't care what people thought of her way of life.

She was a waitress. And she was proud of what she did.


End file.
